<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paint it, White by dmsrl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714767">Paint it, White</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmsrl/pseuds/dmsrl'>dmsrl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Rolling Stones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 한국어 번역</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>한국어</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:33:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmsrl/pseuds/dmsrl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian Jones/Keith Richards</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401104">Paint it, White</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addicted2u/pseuds/Addicted2u">Addicted2u</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>그건 어느날 밤 한 스트립 클럽에서의 짧은 눈짓으로 시작됐다. 그는 무릎 위에 여자친구를 앉혀놓고 위스키를 들이키고 있었다. 다섯 번째 잔이었다. 그가 여자친구가 하는 말은 신경 쓰지 않고 취한 눈빛으로 다시 날 쳐다봤다. 난 언제나처럼 바닥에 앉아 술을 마시다 때때로 스트리퍼 몇 명이 다가오면 가슴을 주무르며 지폐를 쥐어줬다. 재미 볼 기분이 아니었다. 내가 그를 바라보자 그는 아무 일도 아니라는 듯이 고개를 돌려버렸다. 하지만 그의 눈빛에서 그가 다시 원한다는 걸 알아챘다. 내가 그를 원하는 만큼이나 그 사실을 알았다. 그는 나를 눈빛으로 거의 벗겨내고 있었다. </p><p> </p><p>그가 여자친구의 엉덩이를 한 대 찰싹 때리고 메인룸을 나가려 했다. 그녀는 일어나 믹의 여자친구 옆으로 자리를 옮겼다. 그가 내 바로 옆을 지나가며 마지막으로 나를 쳐다봤다. 난 그를 눈으로 쫓았다. 그는 화장실로 갔다. 그의 여자친구가 술에 취해 풀린 눈을 하고 있는 믹의 여자친구와 노느라 바쁜 틈을 놓치지 않고 난 빠르게 일어났다.</p><p> </p><p>내 온몸을 만져대는 스트리퍼들을 밀어내며 키스가 지나간 길을 그대로 따라가 화장실에 도착했다. 그리고 놀랐다. 아무도 없었다, 키스는 어디간 거지?! 그리고 화장실 칸 안에서 한 머리가 빼꼼 나왔다. 키스다. 키스가 나에게 이리 오라는 손짓을 하자 난 아무 말도 하지 않고 따랐다.</p><p> </p><p>화장실 칸으로 들어가 문을 닫았다. 키스는 바닥에 앉아 있었다. 나도 앉아 그와 얼굴을 마주했다. 내가 양반다리로 앉자 키스가 두 다리로 내 다리 양쪽을 가뒀다. 군림자. 키스가 장난스러운 미소를 짓고 나는 쳐다보지도 않으며 주머니에 손을 넣어 뒤적였다. 뺨이 약간 달아올랐다, 젠장. 키스는 날 그렇게 보는 걸 그만해야 한다. 부끄러웠다. 키스도 자신이 나에게 어떤 영향을 끼치는지 안다...</p><p> </p><p>키스가 마리화나를 꺼내 물었다.</p><p> </p><p>-준비됐어? 키스가 속삭였다.</p><p> </p><p>난 자랑스럽기라도 한 것처럼 고개를 끄덕였다. 처음 이 행위로 서로를 기쁘게 했을 때부터 입으로는 말할 수 없었지만, 상상할 때면 그렇게 했다...</p><p> </p><p>키스가 좀더 진지한 표정으로 마리화나에 불을 붙이고 입술 사이로 가져갔다. 그 일련의 동작은 매끄럽고 자연스러웠으며 감미로웠다. 키스가 가까이 오라 손짓하자 이제 우리의 얼굴 거리는 10cm도 되지 않았다.  그가 마리화나를 빨아들이자 나도 입을 열고 연기를 들이셨다. 키스는 마리화나를 피우는 내내 내 입술에서 눈을 떼지 않았다. 기분 좋았다. 계속해서 그러다 연기가 내 기도를 뚫어주길 바라며 내가 더 가까이 다가가자 키스가 후, 연기를 내뿜었고 난 그 연기를 들이마셨다. 키스가 내 뺨에 엄지를 올리고 날 더 끌어당겼다. 우리의 입술은 이제 몇 밀리미터 거리에 있었다. 나는 계속해서 연기를 흡입했다. 난 마리화나를 언제나 제일 좋아했지만 키스와 함께 하는 건 특히나 더 좋았다. 우리 사이의 거리도 눈치채지 못 하고 난 나의 치료제를 불어놓는 그의 벌어진 입술에 집중했다. 그의 입술이 점점 가까워지자 우리는 숨결까지도 공유했다. 하지만 입술 사이에 직접적인 접촉은 없었다. 슬슬 다 피워가기 시작했다. 난 그제서야 우리의 자세를 깨달았다, 혹은 그에게 너무 가까이 붙어있는 내 자세를.</p><p> </p><p>난 부끄러움에 얼굴을 붉히고 재빨리 자세를 바로했다. 그는 날 쳐다보지 않고 다 피운 마리화나를 변기 밑에 버렸다. 우린 문을 열고 손을 씻은 다음 빠르게 나갔다. 키스가 나에게 미소 지으며 애정이 깃든 손길으로 내 머리카락을 쓰다듬었다. 우린 아무 일도 없었던 것처럼 나섰다. 우리의 작은 낙원이 끝이 나고 역류했다.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>나는 믹과 함께 사는 집 윗층에 홀로 있었다. 믹은 오늘 집에 없어 난 마리화나를 할 시간을 가졌다. 마리화나에 불을 붙이고, 빨아들였다. 좋았다. 하지만 키스와 같이 하는 것 만큼은 아니었다. 서로의 입술과 아주 미세한 차이로 떨어져서 할 때 만큼은 아니었다. 난 그를 조금 더 가까이 하고 싶었다. 갑자기 온몸이 달아올라 아무 생각 없이 셔츠의 단추를 풀고 팬티만 남겨두고 모두 벗었다. 침대 위에 누워 다리를 벌리고 팬티 안으로 손을 집어넣었다.</p><p> </p><p>-아, 좋아, 키스, 나의 멤버를 생각하며 한 손으로 빠르게 자위하고 신음했다. 다른 손으로는 마리화나 담배를 단단히 붙들었다. 마리화나를 피면 친구에 대한 욕망이 더 피어올랐다. 열기에 차 키스의 입술과 키스의 것을 입으로 무는 생각을 하며 10대 소년처럼 바지 안에서 사정했다.</p><p> </p><p>환상은 거기서 그치지 않았다. 우리 둘이 가장 좋아하는 게임은 지금껏 몇 번이나 했고 마리화나를 다 피우기도 전에 발기해서 내가 먼저 떠난건 몇 번이나 될까. 난 키스가 내 발기를 알아채지 못하길 바랬다. 물론 알 거라 확신한다. 그가 주는 연기를 들이마시는 내 표정을 바라보는 그의 눈빛은 나를 처참하게 벗겨낸다. 그 증오에 찬 눈빛은 날 강간하고, 망가트리고, 자신의 것으로 만들어버리길 원하는 것처럼 보였다. 신이시여, 그 눈빛은 아래를 더 묵직하게 만들 뿐이었다.</p><p> </p><p>그날밤 난 내 꿈의 남자 앞에 무릎 꿇어 세상에서 제일 맛있는 걸 먹듯이 그의 것을 빠는 상상을 하며 손을 움직였다. 그를 너무나도 맛보고 싶었다. 그리고 무엇보다 내 안에 깊게 들어오는 그의 것을 느끼고 싶었다. 그가 날 망가트려주길 원했다. 깊게 들어와있는 그의 것을 느끼며 그를 절정에 도달시키고 싶었다. 그는 큰 쾌감을 느끼며 내 목을 조를 것이다. 그 생각에 난 젖은 애널 속에 넣은 손가락을 쭉 피며 사정했다. 수치심도 들지 않았다. 그에게 내 몸을 바치고 싶었다. 하지만 그러기에 그는 완벽한 이성애자였다. 나에게서 잠깐의 재미는 볼 수 있겠지만 결국 나와 롤링스톤즈 사이의 끝으로 끝날 것이다.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>비가 오는 오후 우리는 단 둘이 집에 있었다. 믹은 찰리가 아파 공연을 못하는 걸 알리기 위해 매니저를 만나러 갔다.</p><p> </p><p>우린 믹과 그가 이번에 작곡한 곡 “Paint it, Black”에 대해 얘기를 나눴다. 그는 그 노래를 굉장히 자랑스러워했다. 나도 정말 좋은 노래라고 인정할 수 밖에 없는 노래였다.</p><p> </p><p>내가 기타를 튕기는 동안 그는 소파에 누웠다. 난 소파 앞의 큰 의자에 앉아있었다. 아까부터 그의 끈질긴 시선이 느껴졌다. 그가 있는 쪽으로 겨우 고개를 들었다. 아, 그의 눈빛은 너무나도 열렬했다. 난 아랫입술을 깨물었다. 그가 날 위아래로 훑어보고 잠시 내 입술에 시선을 고정했다. 볼이 뜨거워지는게 느껴졌다. 그는 언제나 나에게 위험한 영향을 끼쳤다.</p><p> </p><p>“이리 와.” 그가 중얼거렸다.</p><p> </p><p>-ㅁ...뭐? 왜? 내가 겨우 물었다.</p><p> </p><p>-보여줄게 있어.</p><p> </p><p>그가 자세를 바로 해 앉았다. 일어나 그의 바로 옆에 앉자 그가 내 손을 잡았다. 뭐하는 건가 궁금했다.</p><p> </p><p>-하하, 손 진짜 작다, 그가 놀리듯이 말햇다.</p><p> </p><p>-뭐하는 거야 키스? </p><p> </p><p>-진정해 블론디, 터널이 어떻게 작용하는지 보고싶어서 그래.</p><p> </p><p>-터널?</p><p> </p><p>-그래, 우리 손으로.</p><p> </p><p>그가 마리화나 담배에 불을 붙이고 손을 다시 잡은 다음 각자의 오른손을 입으로 가져갔다. 그리고 터널처럼 보이게 손을 이었다. 난 평소처럼 숨을 들이키고 내쉬었다. 하지만 그의 입술이 보이지 않는다는 사실이 실망스러웠다. 평소보다 덜 흥분됐지만 두 명의 손으로 담배를 가두니 평소보다 더 연기가 날 압도하는 기분이었다. 그의 손이 내 손을 잡고 있다는 사실도 같은 효과를 줬다. 우리는 서로의 눈에서 눈을 떼지 않았다.</p><p> </p><p>우린 아주 오랫동안 단둘이 담배를 폈다. 우린 충분히 취한 상태였지만 한 번 더 하기로 했다. 그는 이제 나한테 물어보지도 않고 담배에 불을 붙이고 내 머리카락을 부드럽게 잡아당겨 가까이 붙어앉았다. 이번엔 손을 붙이지 않았다. 아래에 열이 몰렸다. 마리화나 때문에 정신이 노곤노곤해져 긴장이 풀렸다. 그도 마찬가지일 테다. 내가 흡입을 시작하자마자 그가 더 가까이 다가와 내 허벅지 위에 손을 올렸기 때문이다. 내가 한숨을 내쉬자 그가 들이마셨다. 그의 손은 이제 내 허벅지를 어루만지고 있었다. 내가 그의 입술에서 몇 밀리미터 떨어진 곳에서 신음하자 그가 악의에 찬 미소를 짓고, 태연하게 손을 움직여 그곳을 어루만졌다. 내가 발기한 걸 알아채곤 거의 웃음을 터트렸다. 그리고 손을 치운 후 이미 벌어져 있는 내 다리 사이에 오른 다리를 집어넣었다. 그가 마침내 담배를 다 핀 후 내 입술에 입술을 붙여 연기를 불어넣었다. 난 연기를 들이마셨다. 그는 입술을 떼지 않고 연기가 아닌 다른 것을, 혀를 집어넣었다. 난 그 행동에 놀라 그가 내 허벅지 사이에 있던 다리를 움직이기 전까지 꼼짝 하지 않았다. 그가 다리로 내 중심을 문지르기 시작하자 신음이 나왔다. 키스는 깊어져 끈적하고 질척했다. 내 전부를 먹어치우고 싶어하는 듯한 키스였다. 그의 다리에 대고 아래를 문지르기 시작하자 단단해진 곳은 거의 아파왔다. 입술이 떨어져도 난 계속해서 그의 무릎에 아래를 문지르며 신음했다. 그는 미소를 띠우고 날 바라보고 있었다.</p><p> </p><p>-더 해봐 예쁜아, 네 이런 모습이 얼마나 보고 싶었는지 넌 모를 거야</p><p> </p><p>난 그의 말에 신음하며 더 빠르게 움직였다. 그의 밑도 서기 시작하는게 보였다.</p><p> </p><p>-키스 ... 으음 ... 너 지금 제정신 아니야, 내가 아는 키스는 절대 남자를 기쁘게 해 줄 사람이 아니란 걸 잘 알았다.</p><p> </p><p>-오, 난 완전히 제정신이야, 그가 이젠 무릎을 눌러가며 말했다. 난 그가 주는 쾌락과 그의 존재만으로도 완벽하게 압도되어 눈을 감고 사정했다. </p><p> </p><p>-빠르네, 그가 비웃었다. 내가 너한테 이렇게 큰 존재일 줄 몰랐는데. 브라이언.</p><p> </p><p>-마찬가지야. 발기한 그의 아래에 시선을 고정하며 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>그가 한숨을 쉬고 일어났다.</p><p> </p><p>-아니, 잠깐, 제발, 내가 해결하게 해줘, 나도 일어서며 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>-오 그래? 어떻게?</p><p> </p><p>난 바로 무릎을 꿇고 그의 바지를 풀고, 팬티를 내렸다. 발기한 그의 것을 보자 거의 침을 흘릴 뻔했다. 그의 것은 중간 정도의 크기로 두껍고 아름다웠다. 그걸 바로 입으로 가져가 신음하며 앞뒤로 움직이기 시작하자 그가 놀라 낮게 신음했다.</p><p> </p><p>-아, 네가 남자도 좋아할 거란 건 알았는데, 이렇게, 으음 ... 인정하다니, 아 씨발</p><p> </p><p>그의 것을 전부 삼키고 딥쓰롯도 몇 번 하자 더 크게 신음했다. 기침이 나왔다. 그가 내 머리를 거의 쥐어찢듯 잡고 내 입에 박기 시작했다. 그가 곧 사정할 거 같았다.</p><p> </p><p>-아 좋아, 씨발년, 날 다르게 가게 해봐.</p><p> </p><p>그가 내 입안에 사정하도록 만족스럽게 최선을 다하며 다시 선 내 아래를 문질렀다. 그가 나의 이름을 부르짖으며 사정했다. 입안에 들어온 그의 정액은 전부 삼켰다. 나도 두 번째 절정에 거의 다다르고 있었다. 그의 소중안 씨앗 몇 방울이 입에서 흘러내렸다. 그가 내 머리카락을 쓰다듬었다. 난 그를 보려 고개를 들었다.</p><p> </p><p>-씨발, 너 좀 봐, 진짜 미쳤네, 입에 받으려면 뭐든 할 거야?</p><p> </p><p>난 입술을 핥으며 미소 지었다.</p><p> </p><p>-다음 번엔 네 싸구려 입 말고 다른 데에 받게 될 거야. 그 땐 이렇게 못 웃을 걸, 그가 그렇게 말하고 내 입술을 핥은 후 “아무한테도 말하지 마, 알겠지?”라고 말해버리고 떠났다. </p><p> </p><p>그의 것을 입으로 받았고 그가 다음 번엔 뒤로 받게 할 거라는 희망을 주고 갔다.</p><p> </p><p>“날 하얗게 칠해줘Paint me white”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>기적이 일어난 날로부터 18일 후</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-너네 사귀기라도 하는 것처럼 찰싹 붙어서는, 갈 거야 말 거야? </p><p> </p><p>키스가 약간 움찔하는게 느껴졌다. 키스는 이미 완전히 취한 상태였다. 키스가 평소처럼 믹에게 까칠하게 대답했다.</p><p> </p><p>-우리가 호모인지 알아?! 꺼져 믹!</p><p> </p><p>믹은 아무 말도 하지 않고 웃기만 하며 가버렸다. 우리는 클럽에서 데킬라 잔을 들고 서있었다. 언제나 춤을 사랑하는 믹은 찰리와 빌처럼 댄스플로어로 달려들어 바로 미친 사람처럼 춤을 추기 시작했다. 키스는 완전히 취한 상태로 주위를 둘러보며 두서리 없이 아무 말이나 했다. 그러다 이곳에 꽉찬 사람들ㅇ이 모두 춤을 추느라 바쁘다는 걸 깨달았다. 난 너만큼 취하지 않았다고 말해야 했으나 나도 여러가지 면으로 술에 취해있긴 했다. </p><p> </p><p>키스가 아슬할 정도로 나에게 가까이 다가오는 것도 눈치채지 못하고 있었다. 키스는 날 벽에 밀어붙이고 내 엉덩이를 어루만지기 시작했다. 짖궂은 미소를 띠고 내 엉덩이 사이 틈을 만지작댔다. 문득 난 정신을 차리고 단호히 그의 손을 쳐냈다. </p><p> </p><p>-뭐하는 거야?! 얼굴이 새빨개져서 말했다. 술 때문에 몸이 뜨거웠다.</p><p> </p><p>-왜, 싫어? 그가 나에게 바로 달라붙으며 말했다. 붙어있는 하반신은 이미 둘 다 선 채였다. 난 그 느낌에 신음했다.</p><p> </p><p>-그런게... 그런게 아니잖아, 사람들도 많은데, 난 그의 눈을 피하며 엄청난 부끄러움에 말했다. </p><p> </p><p>-뭐, 좋아, 그럼 아무 여자나 잡고 섹스해야겠네, 존나 섹시하던데 다, 그가 나에게서 떨어지며 몸을 돌렸다.</p><p> </p><p>난 실망감에 그를 쫓아가 붙잡았다.</p><p> </p><p>-아냐, 제발, 가지마... 고개를 숙이고 말했다. 볼이 빨갛게 달아올랐다.</p><p> </p><p>그가 씨익 웃고 내 고개를 붙잡고 뺨을 감쌌다.</p><p> </p><p> -왜 내가 안 갔으면 하는데? 왜 나랑만 있으면 그렇게 볼을 붉히는데? 그가 진지한 표정으로 말했다. 술은 다 깬 것처럼. </p><p> </p><p>-나... 나도 몰라, 그냥 너랑 같이 있고 싶어. 내가 울먹이며 말하자 그가 또 비웃었다. 음악소리가 시끄러웠으나 그의 목소리는 아주 잘 들려왔다.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>짜증나는 클럽에서 함께 빠져나왔을 때 시간은 어느덧 새벽 두 시였다. 우린 두 시간은 넘게 걸었다. 둘 다 이 도시로부터 멀리 떨어지고 싶어했다. 어느 순간 우린 우리의 첫 공연장으로부터 멀리 떨어지지 않은 한 호수 근처에서 담배를 피고 있었다. 난 손가락 위에 담배를 거의 세워두며 잔디에 누워있었다. 키스는 호숫물에 얼굴을 씻어내고 있었다. 얼굴을 적시면 술이 깨기라도 하는지 아나보지... 키스는 가끔씩 정말 멍청한 짓을 했다...</p><p> </p><p>난 팔꿈치에 기대 몸을 세우고 담배를 잔디에 비벼껐다. 키스는 내 옆에 앉아 내 손 위에 손을 겹쳤다. 술에 많이 취한 키스는 로맨틱하게 굴었다. 그리고 그가 미소지었다.</p><p> </p><p>-있잖아, 나 별로 안 취했어. 그가 내 손에 뽀뽀하며 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>-왜 그렇게 생각해?</p><p> </p><p>-네 눈 안의 빛이 보이니까, 아주 아름다운 빛이... 그가 몸을 숙여 입을 맞췄다. 부드럽고 가벼운 키스였다. 온몸이 간질거리며 아랫부분에 힘이 들어가는 감각에 난 눈을 감았다. 모든 여자애들이 좋아하던 덩치 큰 축구 선수에게 반하는 고등학생으로 돌아간 기분이었다. </p><p> </p><p>그가 입술을 떼자 난 그 입술을 쫓아 다시 입을 맞추고 망설임 없이 더 깊게 키스했다. 우린 어린애들처럼 10분 동안이나 혀를 맞대고 서로를 자극시켰다. 첫키스의 달콤함은 키스를 더 거칠게 만들어 우린 숨을 몰아쉬며 떨어졌다. 그가 내 머리를 잡아당겨 날 눕히고 내 위에 올라탔다. 내 셔츠 단추를 푸르면서도 나에게서 눈을 떼지 않고 내 가슴을 어루만졌다. 그가 유두를 꼬집자 신음이 나왔다. 그가 내 목에 머리를 박고 키스를 퍼붓다 혀로 핥고 깨물었다. 난 그가 더 날 가질 수 있게 고개를 젖혔다.</p><p> </p><p>그가 계속 목을 빨아들이며 몇 개의 키스마크와 잇자국을 만들었다. 내가 고통에 앓자 키스는 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 날 괴롭히는 데에 진심으로 즐기고 있었다. 키스는 계속해서 날 애무했다. 그가 쇄골을 깨물었을 땐 고통에 몸을 뒤틀었다. </p><p> </p><p>-세상에, 식인이라도 하려는 거야? </p><p> </p><p>키스는 대답하지 않고 이젠 내 가슴 모든 곳을 깨물고 빨아들이며 키스마크를 남겼다. 그가 아랫부분을 단단히 선 내 그곳에 문지르자 난 크게 신음했다. 그가 계속해서 아래를 문질러오자 난 눈을 감고 쾌감에 몸부림쳤다. 천국이었다. 그는 내 모든 반응을 보고 싶어하는 것처럼 내 얼굴에서 눈을 떼지 않고 내가 느끼는 모든 쾌감을 만끽하면서 혀로 내 유두를 감쌌다.</p><p> </p><p>키스는 내 모든 감정을 파헤치며 샅샅이 읽어내고 있었다. 이 순간엔 마리화나도 필요하지 않았다. 키스만이 필요했다... 곧 갈 거 같았다. 그런데 그가 몸을 물렸다. 난 짜증을 냈다. </p><p> </p><p>-왜 그래?</p><p> </p><p>-네가 원하는 게 뭔지 말해, 골든 보이, 그가 아직 내 위에 올라타있으면서도 아까보단 거리를 벌린 채 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>-...</p><p> </p><p>-네 눈을 보면 알 수 있지만 말로 듣고 싶어 자기야.</p><p> </p><p>-약속해줘...</p><p> </p><p>-뭘 약속해?</p><p> </p><p>-나랑...자겠다고...</p><p> </p><p>-그래,</p><p> </p><p>-너랑 자고 싶어. 난 빨개진 얼굴로 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>-그리고 어떻게?</p><p> </p><p>-네가 맨날 자는 여자애들한테 하는 것처럼 날 박아줘, 내 깊은 곳에 정액을 뿌려줘, 날 천박하게, 싸구려처럼 만들어줘.</p><p> </p><p>그가 지체없이 내 바지를 벗기고 마지막으로 아래를 부볐다. 내가 신음하기만 하는 동안 그가 세 손가락을 단숨에 넣었다. 난 아파 거의 뛰어오를 뻔 했다. 환희의 고통이었다. 난 몇 달 동안이나 키스의 재능있는 손가락이 내 안에 들어온다면 무슨 느낌일까, 그와 몸을 맞대게 된다면 어떤 기분일까 궁금해하며 기다려왔다. 그가 몇 분 동안 계속해서 세 손가락을 쑤시자 7번째 천국에 가까워지는 기분이었다. 그리고 난 그의 손가락을 밀어냈다.</p><p> </p><p>-갈 거 같아, 숨을 몰아쉬며 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>-그게 네가 원하는 거야?</p><p> </p><p>-아니, 네가 박아주는 걸 원해, 난 거의 소리를 질렀다. 그런 식으로 말하는 나에게 완전한 수치심을 느꼈지만 그건 내 걱정들 중 일부분에 그쳤다. 내가 원하는 건 그 키스 리처드를 마침내 안으로 받아들이는 것이다.</p><p> </p><p>키스의 눈이 욕망으로 어두워졌다. 키스가 팬티를 내리고 마침내 내 욕망의 과일을 꺼냈다. 눈에 들어오는 그의 크기만으로도 천국으로 이끌려갔다.</p><p> </p><p>-아, 키스. 내 안에 넣어줘, 제발, 더이상은 못 하겠어.</p><p> </p><p>-뭘 넣어 예쁜아? </p><p> </p><p>-제발 키스. 네 좆을 원해, 제발.</p><p> </p><p>-오, 걱정마. 며칠은 걷지도 못 할 정도로 깊게 박아줄게, 그가 신나서 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>키스가 내 허벅지 사이에 자리잡아 내 손을 머리 위로 속박했다. 난 불안에 찬 눈빛으로 그를 쳐다봤다.</p><p> </p><p>-내가 만지라고 할 때까진 앞에는 만지지 마. 알겠어?</p><p> </p><p>-으... 알겠어, 어차피 나에겐 선택지도 많지 않았다.</p><p> </p><p>-착하네, 그가 입술에 쪽하고 키스하며 속삭였다. 그 칭찬의 말에 몸이 부들부들 떨렸다.</p><p> </p><p>그리고 드디어 그가 나에게 삽입했다. 난 간드러진 신음을 내며 고개를 뒤로 젖혔다. 그는 절대 내 얼굴에서 눈을 떼지 않았다. 박물관 조각품을 보듯 날 쳐다봤다. 그가 고개를 숙여 혀를 내밀자 나도 똑같이 해 입술도 맞닿지 않고 서로의 혀를 애무했다. 그가 관능적인 박자로 천천히 아래를 움직이기 시작했다. 우린 입술을 맞댔다. 그가 내 입술을 거칠게 물어뜯자 피가 흐르는게 느껴졌지만 그건 중요한게 아니었다. 그가 점점 더 세게 허리짓을 하고 있는 이 순간엔. 난 그의 입안에 신음했다. 그가 내 손목을 놓아주고 두 손가락을 구멍 안에 넣어 조금 더 넓혔다. </p><p> </p><p>-씨발, 존나 조여, 어떻게 처음일 수가 있어... </p><p> </p><p>-음...아... 아껴왔어...</p><p> </p><p>-누구를 위해? 키스가 손가락과 좆을 동시에 안으로 누르며 키스했다. 난 쾌감에 거의 소리질렀다. 턱으로 침이 흘러내렸다. </p><p> </p><p>-대답해, 이 걸레야, 그가 내 목을 감싸 거의 조르며 말했다. 이미 선 아래가 더 꼿꼿히 서 터질 거 같았다.</p><p> </p><p>-아... 너 으음...</p><p> </p><p>-누구? 그가 목을 잡을 손에 힘을 주고 구멍에 넣었던 손가락을 빼 입으로 가져가 핥았다, 창놈 새끼...</p><p> </p><p>-아... 널 위해 아껴뒀어 키스.. 으으음... 가고 싶어, 가도 돼? 제발? 난 헐떡이며 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>그가 목을 놓아주고 이마에 달라붙었던 머리카락을 정리해줬다. 내 눈을 더 잘 보고 싶다는 듯이.</p><p> </p><p>-내 거야, 나만 가질 수 있어... 그가 안 들릴 정도로 희미하게 속삭였으나 난 들었다.</p><p> </p><p>난 그저 웃어주었다. 아마 지금쯤 난 엉망으로 보일 것이다. 키스가 깨문 입술은 찢어져있고 가슴과 목의 잇자국과 키스마크들은 말할 필요도 없었다. 온몸이 키스마크와 잇자국 투성이었다. 하지만 눈에 들어오는 건 별로 가득찬 밤하늘과 희미한 달빛, 그리고 무엇보다 나의 키스였다. 자신이 욕망하는 사람은 나뿐이라는 것처럼 욕망의 찬 눈으로 날 쳐다보는 나의 키스. 그가 내 입술을 문지르다 자신의 아랫입술을 깨물었다. 난 입을 열어 그의 두 손가락을 받아들이고 핥았다. 그가 더 세게 허릿짓하기 시작했다. 그의 것이 안에서 더 커져 신음이 나왔다.</p><p> </p><p>-아름다워, 씨발, 넌 존나 완벽해. 그가 손가락을 빼내고 키스하며 속삭였다. 이젠 더 세게 박아왔다. 한 번의 움직임마다 계속해서 전립선이 눌리자 욕이 나왔다. 드디어 그가 내 앞을 만져주며 딱딱해진 유두도 꼬집었다. 두 손의 움직임은 가슴까지 정액이 튈 정도로 사정하게 만들기 충분했다.</p><p> </p><p>-그래 그렇게, 나 때문에 사정해, 예쁜 브라이언.</p><p> </p><p>사정의 여파에 겨우 정신을 차렸을 때 키스가 내 안에 엄청난 양의 정액을 토해내는게 느껴졌다. 난 그 느낌에 미소지으며 신음했다.</p><p> </p><p>-네가 하고 싶은 대로 됐네, 키스가 나에게 키스하며 빠져나왔다. 그의 뜨거운 정액이 내 엉덩이 사이로 흐르는게 느껴졌다. 키스가 흐르는 정액을 손에 모았다.</p><p> </p><p>-이렇게 창녀처럼 박히고 싶었어?</p><p> </p><p>키스는 대답할 틈도 주지 않고 폭력적으로 내 입을 열어 손가락을 넣고 정액을 떨어트렸다. 난 반항하지도 않고 그냥 받아 삼켰다. 그의 손가락을 깨끗히 핥자 그가 굶주린 눈빛으로 날 쳐다봤다.</p><p> </p><p>-씨발, 너 진짜 정액이 고팠구나, 그가 속삭이고 거칠게 입술을 삼켰다.</p><p> </p><p>그리고 빠르게 옷을 입곤 날 버려두고 갔다. 내 가슴은 정액으로 반짝이고 머리는 산발이었다. 그리고 나체로 눈을 감은 채 호수 앞에 누워있는 상태였다. 그가 떠나기 전에 나를 오랫동안 쳐다보는 걸 느꼈다. 마지막 양심이었을까?</p><p> </p><p>내 마음속 일부분은 희망을 갖고 싶어하지 않았지만 반댓부분은 그와의 사랑 이야기를 필사적으로 믿고 싶어했다.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>그 다음은 공연을 끝낸 후였다. 우린 “I can't get no”로 소규모 공연을 끝냈다. 난 꽉끼는 바지를 입어 거의 움직일 수도 없었고 불편했다. 사실 불편함의 대부분은 공연 내내 날 힐끔거리는 키스 때문이었다. 가끔은 그루피들과 관중 속 여자친구에게 눈을 돌렸지만 대부분은 이상한 눈빛을 던졌다. 그 대상이 나라는 건 확실했다. 무대 위에서 믹도 내게 다가와 “키스 조심해, 사람 하나 죽일 기세야.” 하고 웃으며 속삭였다. 난 믹이 그런 말을 하는 이유를 바로 이해했다.</p><p> </p><p>그날밤, 키스는 너무 “피곤하다”며 여자친구에게 집에 가라 말했다. 그녀는 아무 이견 없이 그의 말에 따랐다.</p><p> </p><p>모두가 떠나고 홀로 남겨진 난 집에 가려 짐을 챙겼다. 그 때 누군가 뒤에서 내 손목을 잡아채고 등에 가슴을 맞댔다. 키스란 걸 알았다. 난 그의 체향을 잘 알았다. 저렴한 향수 냄새와 담배 냄새. 난 감히 돌아보지 못하고 눈을 감았다. 이 느낌이 너무 좋았다. 키스가 내 어깨에 머리를 기대고 목에 입술을 맞췄다.</p><p> </p><p>-누가 그런 바질 입으래? 그가 내 귀에 대고 관능적으로 속삭였다. 사람들한테 네 예쁜 엉덩이를 보여주면 안 되지, 위험하잖아?</p><p> </p><p>-넌 마음에 들면서. 안 그래? 나도 속삭였다.</p><p> </p><p>그가 기민한 혀로 귓바퀴를 핥자 부드러운 신음이 나왔다. 그의 따듯한 숨결이 목을 간지럽혔다.</p><p> </p><p>-내가 지금 너한테 무슨 짓을 하고 싶은지 모를 거야.</p><p> </p><p>난 몸서리치며 내 손목을 잡고 있던 키스의 손을 잡아 깍지를 끼웠다.</p><p> </p><p>-하게 해줄래, 예쁜아? 이제 그의 하체는 내 엉덩이에 밀착되어 있었다.</p><p> </p><p>-난 네가 원하는 거라면 뭐든 허락할 거야, 키스에게로 몸을 돌리며 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>그가 내 엉덩이를 붙잡고 내 몸을 쉽게 들어올리자 난 다리를 그의 허리에 둘렀다. 그가 날 가까운 테이블에 내려주고 그 위에 있던 모든 건 다 떨어트려버렸다. 악기도 포함해서. 그리고 전희 없이 잔인하게 바로 나를 꿰뚫었다. “매일같이 섹스하는 여자들과 하는 것처럼”, 난 그게 좋았지만. 내벽을 짓누르는 키스의 거대한 좆에 엉덩이가 타오르는 것처럼 아파오는 순간에 이런게 좋다고 말하기는 부끄러웠다. 그 감각에 앞이 단단해졌다. 그가 나에게 침을 뱉었을 땐 쾌감에 부들부들 떨며 입을 열어 그의 침을 삼켰다.</p><p> </p><p>-좋아 이 걸레야? 그가 강하게 박아넣으며 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>대답할 수가 없어 계속 끄덕이기만 했다. 내가 무슨 말을 하는지도 모르는 채 겨우 들릴 정도로 속삭였다. “네 거야.” 그가 주는 쾌감에 날 완전히 내버려뒀다. 오 나의 키스, 키스의 눈이 나에게 머물게 하려면, 다른 사람이 아니라 오직 나를 비추게 할 수만 있다면 가지고 있는 모든 걸 바쳐도 좋았다. 내가 입술을 깨물자 키스의 어두운 눈이 더 어두워졌다.</p><p> </p><p>“다시 말해봐.” 그가 내 한쪽 다리를 어깨에 걸치고 허벅지에 키스하며 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>-...난 네 거야 키스, 그의 강인한 팔을 붙잡으며 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>-이런 모습 볼 수 있는 건 나뿐이라고 말해, 너한테 이런 짓 할 수 있는 나뿐이라고.</p><p> </p><p>손을 들어 키스의 뺨을 어루만졌다.</p><p> </p><p>-너뿐이야. 너만이 유일해.</p><p> </p><p>-그렇다면 난 정말 운이 좋네, 너 좀 봐, 씨발, 내가 여태껏 섹스한 생물 중 가장 아름다워.</p><p> </p><p>그가 몸을 숙여 내 얼굴에 키스를 퍼부었다. 테이블이 벽에 부딪혔다. 그가 내 엉덩이에 박는 소리와 내 시끄러운 신음이 방 안에 울려퍼졌다. 아무도 없는게 다행이었다. 누구 한 명이라도 있었다면 우린 체포되었을 거다. 우린 함께 절정에 빠르게 올랐다. 다시 한 번 몸 속 깊은 곳에서 그의 정액을 느꼈다. 그리고 키스가 그의 좆과 사이즈가 같은 딜도를 어디선가 꺼냈다. 그가 빠져나온 후 대신 그 딜도를 내 안에 집어넣었다. 나는 아주 놀라 차가운 딜도의 침입에 신음했다.</p><p> </p><p>-계속 품고 있어줘. 내 정액은 네 거야. 이 작은 보석도 괜찮지? 그가 내 좆을 가리키며 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>난 고개를 끄덕이고 옷을 챙겨입었다. 키스는 차로 날 집까지 데려다줬다. 오는 내내 그를 빨아줄 수 밖에 없었다. 사고가 날 가능성이 다분했으나 키스는 좆도 신경 안 쓰고 내 입에 박아댔다. 그는 얼마 안 가 내 입안에 사정했다. 난 입안에 정액을 남겨놔 키스하는 동안 그에게 그 자신의 씨를 삼키게 했다. 그건 정말 야해 난 다시 발기해버렸다. 우린 집까지 가는 시간도 기다리지 못 하고 뒷좌석에서 다시 섹스했다. 그날밤 두 번째 절정을 맞을 때까지 난 그에게 괴롭힘 당했다. 그가 다시 사정했다. 난 여전히 그의 정액을 깊이 담고 있는 상태였다.</p><p> </p><p>-오늘밤에 이 안에 아기가 생길 거야. </p><p> </p><p>-그럼 좋을 텐데... </p><p> </p><p>-브라이언 존스가 내 아이를 갖길 원한다고?! 그가 웃어대며 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>난 웃어대느라 꿈틀대는 그의 어깨를 부드럽게 때렸다.</p><p> </p><p>그날밤 마침내 그가 내 안에서 정액을 긁어냈을 땐 이상하게 조금 슬펐다. 공허했다. 그 전까지는 그의 것이 된 느낌이었는데.</p><p> </p><p>난 사랑에 빠졌다. 정신 못 차릴 정도로. 가장 최악은 그 상대가 키스라는 것이다. 고통 받을 길이라는 걸 알았다. 그날밤 침대에 홀로 누워있을 땐 그런 생각들만 들었다.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>게다가 두 달 후, 상황은 더 악화됐다. 난 친구 몇 명과 나가 술을 마시고 여자들과 어울렸다. 롤링 스톤즈가 쌓은 명성은 편리했다. 어떤 나라에서든 원하는 여자들과 모두 섹스할 수 있었다. 그날밤 난 그날의 파트너와 일을 치루고 난 후 그녀의 집에서 그대로 잠들었다. 그리고 새벽 3시에 일어났을 땐 패닉했다. 모르는 사람과 침대에 누워있었기 때문이다. 그 사람은 침대에서 일어나 강한 힘으로 날 붙잡았다.</p><p> </p><p>-브라이언? 어디 가?</p><p> </p><p>-..., 난 아무 말도 하지 않고 그녀를 바라보기만 했다. 그녀는 정말 예뻤다.</p><p> </p><p>-또 하고 싶으면 전화해~, </p><p> </p><p>내가 원나잇을 하는 유일한 이유는 키스가 그리워서였다. 난 또다시 대답하지 않고 옷을 챙겨입은 후 그녀를 홀로 침대에 두고 떠났다. 그녀는 아름다운 가슴을 드러내고 있었다.</p><p> </p><p>난 마침내 집에 도착했다. 그러니까, 같이 사는 믹의 집에. 하지만 믹이 집에 있는 경우는 별로 없었다. 난 도착하자마자 바로 계단으로 올라가 내 방에 가려했다. 하지만 이상한 소리가 발걸음을 멈추게 했다.</p><p> </p><p>-아아.. 키스, 사랑해.</p><p> </p><p>끊기지 않는 키스 소리와 침대가 벽에 부딪히는 소리가 들려왔다. 한숨이 나왔다. 키스가 또 여자친구를 집에 데려와서 섹스하고 있다, 왜냐고? 글쎄, 키스는 살던 집을 팔아버리고 다른 집을 구하는 중이니까, 여기에 오거나 여자친구의 집에 눌러살았다.</p><p> </p><p>난 방으로 돌아가 견딜 수 없는 소리들을 무시하려 노력했다. 그가 모든 장소에서 날 피하기 시작한지 2달이 지났다. 스튜디오에서는 날 쳐다보다가도 내가 쳐다보면 바로 눈을 돌려버렸다. 왜 저러는지 알 수가 없었다. 키스에게 말을 걸기엔 두려웠다. 나에게 굴욕을 줄 수도 있다는 걸 알았다. 난 남의 말과 생각에 민감한 편이었다. 키스는 분명하게도 나에게 다가오지 않으려 했고 놀랍지 않았다. 하지만 계속해서 서로를 무시할 수는 없었다. 일단 우린 같이 일하는 동료고 난 우리가 한 짓을 아직까지도 전혀 후회하지 않았다. 난 완전한 내 의지로 그를 받아들였고 그는 나에게 생애 최고의 쾌감을 선사했다. 마법같은 밤들도. </p><p> </p><p>난 머릿속을 헤집는 그런 생각들에 눈을 감고 좀 더 나은 인생을 상상했다.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>우린 앨범을 작업하느라 포토그래퍼 제임스와 만남을 가졌다. 제임스는 날 많이 좋아한다. 믹과 내가 밴드의 이미지를 대표한다 말했으며 작업 중에 계속 날 칭찬했다. 키스가 또 움찔했다. 키스는 제임스를 안 좋아하는게 분명해 보였다. 제임스는 여성스러웠고 분홍색 옷을 자주 입었으며 머리는 언제나 완벽하게 빗겨져 있었기 때문이다. 제임스는 누가 봐도 게이였다.</p><p> </p><p>-브라이언? 사진 촬영이 끝나갈 때 제임스가 나를 불렀다.</p><p> </p><p>-응, 제임스. 난 미소지으며 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>-여기, 그가 나에게 종이 한 장을 건네며 말했다. 번호가 써져 있었다. 언제든지 전화 해, 그가 덧붙였다.</p><p> </p><p>-그래, 내가 수줍게 대답했다.</p><p> </p><p>-같이 놀거나, 다른 걸 할 수도 있고, 네가 원한다면 너만 찍어줄 수도 있어. 넌 정말 눈부셔서 아무리 사진을 찍어도 질리지 않아.</p><p> </p><p>-멋질 거 같네, 고마워, 곧 만나. </p><p> </p><p>그가 내 손을 어루만지고 뺨에 입맞췄다.</p><p> </p><p>-곧, 제임스가 윙크하며 말하고 떠났다. 난 다른 애들에게 돌아갔다. 그제야 모두가 날 보고 있었다는 걸 깨달았다.</p><p> </p><p>-야 브라이언, 빌이 웃으며 말했다. 저 호모가 너한테 진짜 빠졌나본데, 키스를 제외한 모두가 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 키스는 진저리 난다는 표정으로 벽만 쳐다보고 있었다. </p><p> </p><p>난 얼굴을 찌푸리고 가방을 가지러 간 다음 집으로 향했다. 내가 무슨 호모포비아 집단을 만든 거람...</p><p> </p><p>스튜디오 뒷문을 쾅 닫아버리고 나왔다. 정문으로 나가면 미친 소녀팬들한테 습격당할 수도 있기 때문이다. 담배에 불을 붙이고 걷는데 뒤에서 발자국 소리가 들렸다. 발소리는 점점 가까워져 어느 순간 난 한 건물 벽에 밀어붙여져 있었다. 키스가 내 손목을 단단히 잡고 고정하고 있었다. </p><p> </p><p>-아파, 난 벗어나려 애썼으나 실패했다.</p><p> </p><p>그가 한 손으론 내 목을 감싸고 힘을 줬다. 날 죽이기라도 하려는 건가?</p><p> </p><p>-그만 발버둥치고 조용히 하면 덜 아플 거야.</p><p> </p><p>난 한숨을 쉬고 모든 움직임을 멈췄다. 목은 풀어줬으나 손목은 그대로였다. 키스가 몸을 나에게 붙였다. 긴장감이 고조됐다.</p><p> </p><p>-무슨 생긱이야? 품위를 지키려 냉담하게 말했다. </p><p> </p><p>-너 하는 거에 따라 달렸지, 넌 무슨 생각이야? 저 호모랑 뭐하는 거야? 그가 장난스럽게 물었다. </p><p> </p><p>-제임스를 그딴 식으로 부르는 거 그만해.</p><p> </p><p>-잤지? </p><p> </p><p>-네 알 바 아니야, 내 성생활에 참견할 생각이면 이거 놔.</p><p> </p><p>키스는 아무 말도 아무 짓도 하지 않고 아름다운 갈색눈으로 날 뚫어져라 쳐다보기만 했다.</p><p> </p><p>-좀 놔줄래?</p><p> </p><p>-걔가 나보다 더 잘해? 키스가 손목을 잡은 손에 더 힘을 주며 말했다. 고통에 신음이 나왔다. 키스는 정말로 화가 나있었다. 몸이 날 배반하고 흥분해 아래가 서서히 서기 시작했다. 키스의 얼굴이 내 얼굴 가까이에 있었고 가슴은 내 가슴에 맞닿아 있었으며 아래도 마찬가지였다. 키스가 무릎을 내 허벅지 사이로 가져가자 나도 모르게 신음이 나왔다. 키스 앞에서 난 무력했다.</p><p> </p><p>-왜 계속 나 무시했어? 키스는 내가 하는 말을 듣고 있는 거 같지 않았다. 내 입을 쳐다보며 자기 입술을 깨물기만 했다. 내가 몸을 비틀자 야생 동물처럼 돌진해 입술을 잡아먹었다. 키스는 깊었고 술과 마리화나 맛이 났다. 난 그를 붙잡아두려는 것처럼 등을 붙잡았다.</p><p> </p><p>결국 우린 키스의 여자친구 침대에서 붙어먹었다. 키스는 뒤에서 내 머리카락을 붙잡고 엉덩이를 아프게 때리며 날 취했다.</p><p> </p><p>-한 사람으로는 엉덩이가 만족 못 해? 널 채워줄 다른 좆이 필요한 거지, 안 그래? 키스가 엉덩이를 세게 때리며 계속해서 추삽질했다. </p><p> </p><p>키스가 머리를 잡아당겨 자기쪽으로 끌어당기자 난 아파 소리를 질렀다. 키스가 내 고개를 잡아돌리고 침을 뱉었다.</p><p> </p><p>-너 같은 걸레는 벌을 받아야 돼.</p><p> </p><p>키스는 몇 분 동안 거의 날 강간하다시피 하다 빠져나왔다. 고통에 한숨이 나왔다. 그가 내 몸을 돌리고 어깨에 내 다리를 걸친 후 아까처럼 거칠게 다시 삽입했다. 아파 그의 등을 할퀴고 그의 여친의 침대 시트를 거의 찢어놓았다. 정말 아팠다. 눈물이 차올라 뺨으로 흘렀다. 하지만 동시에 기쁘기도 했다. 왜냐하면, 음, 키스니까. 키스와의 섹스는 언제나 쾌감이었다.</p><p> </p><p>-좋아, 어?</p><p> </p><p>-ㅇ...아파 키스, 너무 커, 아파, 난 이제 울며 말했다. 머리가 어질어질했다. 내벽이 찢어진 거 같았다. 피가 났을게 분명하다.</p><p> </p><p>-날 실망시키지 않게 교육할 거야, 키스가 속도를 약간 늦추며 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>-넌... 으응.. 넌 없었잖아, 넌...  네 창녀들이랑 노느라... 바빠서</p><p> </p><p>왼쪽 뺨에 주먹이 느껴졌다. 키스가 온힘을 담아 날 쳤다. 오른쪽 뺨도. 충격에 비명을 질렀다. 손으로 만져본 뺨은 뜨거웠고 아래는 쾌감에 배에 닿을 정도로 꼿꼿히 서 프리컴을 질질 흘렸다. 키스는 혼자 기분 좋아져 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>-여기에 창녀는 너 하나뿐이야. 네 꼴 좀 봐, 아프게 하는데도 여자애처럼 젖었잖아. 기분 좋아, 아가씨? 키스가 내 뺨을 깨물고 손으로 문질렀다. 그의 손길에 뺨이 달아올랐다.</p><p> </p><p>-걔도 이렇게 해줘? 나처럼 널 박아줘? 네가 원하는대로 해줘?</p><p> </p><p>그가 몸을 숙여 더 깊게 들어와 전립선을 찌르자 더 큰 신음이 났다.</p><p> </p><p>-나처럼 네 얼굴을 빨개지게 해, 예쁜아? 키스가 내 뺨에 입 맞추며 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>난 더 뺨을 붉히며 손으로 얼굴을 가렸다. 하지만 키스가 폭력적으로 손을 치워냈다.</p><p> </p><p>-보여줘, 씨발, 너무 예뻐, 너무 보고 싶었어...</p><p> </p><p>그의 목에 팔을 감고 그의 머리카락을 문지르자 그가 입술에 키스했다. 난 그의 등을 쥐고 놓아주지 않으며 계속해서 그의 입안에 신음했다.</p><p> </p><p>-네가 누구 건지 항상 기억해, 그가 두 번의 키스 사이에 속삭였다.</p><p> </p><p>-너뿐이야</p><p> </p><p>-내가 여친이랑 잘 때 무슨 생각했는지 알아? 키스가 속삭였다.</p><p> </p><p>-말해봐, 키스의 머리카락을 헤집으며 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>-네 생각을 했어, 날 향해 다리를 벌린 너를, 씨발, 나한테 아름다운 다리를 벌리는 네가 얼마나 예쁜지 생각만 해도 쌀 거 같아, 키스가 내 허벅지를 문지르며 목을 깨물었다.</p><p> </p><p>-으음…너무…갈 거 같아 자기야</p><p> </p><p>-나도 갈 거 같아, 어디에 해줄까? 키스가 속삭였다.</p><p> </p><p>-입에, 망설임 없이 말했다. 다시 한 번 그 맛을 맛보고 싶었다. 키스가 빠져나오며 미소 지었다.</p><p> </p><p>-걘 내 좆을 몰라, 그렇지? 키스가 냉소했다.</p><p> </p><p>-아, 아무도 널 가질 수 없어…</p><p> </p><p>-내 거 좋아하지, 어?</p><p> </p><p>- 아 좀, 내가 애타하는 모습을 보고 키스가 웃음을 터뜨렸다.</p><p> </p><p>네 발로 엎드리자 키스가 바로 세 손가락을 안으로 넣어 헤집었다. 그의 것을 혀로 끝에서 끝까지 길게 핥으며 끄트머리에 가볍게 키스하고 핥은 후 불알에 키스했다. 입으로는 아랫부분을 빨아들이며 손으로는 윗부분을 어루만졌다. 키스가 내 머리카락을 붙잡고 눌러 더 깊게 삼키게 했다. 그가 허리를 움직이자 난 몇 번을 컥컥거리며 신음하다 겨우 자유로워졌다. 그의 것이 입안에서 점점 더 커져만 가는 느낌이었다. 그가 입안에 파정하자 난 당연하게도 모두 삼키고 입술을 핥았다. 그리고 그가 쑤시는 세 손가락에 나도 사정했다.</p><p> </p><p>우린 섹스 후 처음으로 함께 잠을 잤다. 다리는 서로에게 엮여있었고 목에 키스의 숨결이 닿아왔다. </p><p> </p><p>그리고 한밤중에 눈이 떠졌다. 온통 어두웠다. 침대 맡 탁상 위에 올려져있는 시계는 3시 44분을 가리켰다. 난 잠들기 전과 같은 곳에 누워있었다. 키스는 평화롭게 자고 있었다. 키스는 팬티를 입고 있는 반면 난 나신이었다. 키스의 향수와 땀 냄새가 났다. 난 웃음을 짓고 키스에게 바짝 다가갔다. 키스 리차드와 잘 수 있는 행운은 매일 오지 않는다. 키스가 조금 뒤척였다. 어둠 속 보름달만이 우리를 밝혀줬다. 키스가 내 머리카락을 헤집고 만지작대더니 자신의 어깨에 내 머리를 가져왔다. 그의 입이 내 귀에 가까웠다.</p><p> </p><p>-미안해, 너무 보고싶었어..., 키스가 중얼거렸다. 난 귓가에 닿는 키스의 숨결에 부르르 떨었다.</p><p> </p><p>-그냥, 괜찮아, 네가 날 떠난 건, 너무 예전 일이야, 키스의 목에 대고 대답했다.</p><p> </p><p>그가 서글프게 웃는게 느껴졌다. 키스는 고백하고 싶은 말을 할 땐 날 쳐다보지 않곤 했다. 키스에겐 이해하기 어려운 수줍어 하는 경향이 있다.</p><p> </p><p>-있잖아, 난 다른 사람이랑 이러는 게 좀 어색해, 키스가 이번엔 얼굴을 마주하고 눈을 똑바로 쳐다보며 말했다. 우린 각자의 베개의 머리를 대고 있었다.</p><p> </p><p>-게다가 네가 이런 걸 좋아하니까</p><p> </p><p>-알겠어, 그래도 피하는 대신 나한테 말을 했어야지...</p><p> </p><p>-나도 모르겠어 브라이언, 넌…남자야, 난 거리가 필요해, 키스가 일어나 앉아 담배를 꺼내고 나한테도 하나를 건넸다. 내가 입에 물자 불을 붙여줬다.</p><p> </p><p>나도 일어나 앉았다. 우린 서로를 보지 않고 담배만 폈다. 그리고 갑자기 키스가 웃었다.</p><p> </p><p>-왜?</p><p> </p><p>-케이트 침대에서 너랑 잤잖아. 그리고 가장 최악은 걔랑 하는 것보다 훨씬 더 좋았다는 거야, 키스가 다 핀 담배를 재떨이에 비벼 끄고 나에게도 건넸다. 나도 똑같이 비벼 껐다.</p><p> </p><p>-그래서 뭐가 문젠데? 난 화나 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>-진정해, 그가 내 손을 어루만지며 말했다. 내가 손을 빼내자 그가 다시 어루만지려 했고 난 또 똑같이 빼고 천장을 올려다봤다.</p><p> </p><p>-삐졌어?!</p><p> </p><p>난 대답하지 않았다. 그가 거칠게 날 침대에 밀어눕히고 손목을 고정시켜 몸 위에 올라탔다. 난 저항했다.</p><p> </p><p>-나 좀 내버려 둬.</p><p> </p><p>키스가 날 단단히 붙잡고 고개를 숙여 입을 맞췄다. 부드럽게 키스하다 턱으로 내려가서 계속 키스하고, 목까지 내려갔다. 난 저항하는 걸 그만두고 키스의 어두운 갈색 머리에 손을 감았다.</p><p> </p><p>-넌 날 미치게 해, 키스가 내 목에 만든 키스마크 사이에서 속삭였다.</p><p> </p><p>-으음... 키스, 그 말 진심이야?</p><p> </p><p>-무슨 말? 키스가 내 목을 핥으며 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>-그... 케이트랑 자면서 내 생각했다는 거.</p><p> </p><p>-당연하지 자기야, 키스가 고개를 들고 내 턱과 뺨에 키스하고 내 아랫입술을 핥았다.</p><p> </p><p>우린 키스하며 서로를 어루만지기 시작했다. 내가 아래를 그의 것에 부비자 그가 키스를 하며 으르렁대듯 신음했다.</p><p> </p><p>-하고 싶어 브라이언, 키스가 이미 한 손가락을 안으로 넣고선 말했다. 그 핑거링에 신음이 나왔다.</p><p> </p><p>-안… 돼… 아... 우리… 아침 일찍… 매니저랑 만나러…가야 돼, 내가 제대로 된 말도 만들지 못하고 설득력 없이 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>-상관 없어, 너랑 있으면 자제를 못 하겠어, 너랑 하고만 싶어, 널 내 거로 만들고 싶어, 네 모습 좀 봐, 세상에, 너무, 너무 야해, 네 몸이 나한테 애원하고 있어, 너를 너무 원해, 키스가 내 온몸을 헤집으며 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>-그렇게 해, 다리를 벌리며 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>그래서 우린 매니저와의 약속에 한 시간이나 늦었다. 믹은 화가 나 있는 채 우릴 기다리고 있었지만 우린 상관 없었다. 우린 그날 하루종일 서로를 쳐다보며 바보같이 웃기만 했다. </p><p> </p><p>난 키스를 사랑한다...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"사랑해 브라이언 존스”</p><p> </p><p>클럽에서 나와 머리끝까지 취한 채로 손을 잡고 서로가 제대로 걸을 수 있게 도와주며 집으로 돌아가던 길에 키스가 말했다. 그 때 난 좁은 길가 뒤에 버려져 있는 분수대에 토를 하고 있었다. 그가 중얼거리는 내용은 거의 들리지 않았다. “넌 하늘에서 떨어진 천사 같아.”나 “네가 여자였으면 결혼했을 거야.” 같은 말들. 우린 집으로 돌아가는 내내 키스했다. 우리 봤을 사람들이 있을게 분명하지만 사실 우린 신경 쓰지도 않았다. 우리가 어떻게 보였을지도 기억나지 않는다. 그 때의 키스들은 진득했고 혀와 이를 많이 썼으며 우리가 바로 전에 마신 술맛이 났다. 우리 서로의 입을 잡아먹을 듯이 빨아들였다. 집에 도착하자마자 우린 아기처럼 바로 곯아떨어졌다. 너무 취해 방까지 가지도 못하고 거실 바닥에서 잠들었다.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-씨발, 키스 일어나, 늦었어, 난 이를 닦으며 말했다. 손안에는 아스피린이 들려있었다.</p><p> </p><p>-야, 그만 소리 질러, 머리 아파 죽겠어, 키스가 카펫에 누워 말했다. 머리는 산발이었고 눈은 충혈된 상태였다.</p><p> </p><p>-미친, 너 무슨 괴물 같아, 샤워해, 키스가 일어났다.</p><p> </p><p>-넌 이런 괴물을 사랑하잖아, 그가 웃음을 터뜨리며 나에게 키스를 시도했다. 난 키스를 피하며 옷을 입었다. 키스가 내가 준비해둔 아스피린을 먹은 후 드디어 차에 탔다.</p><p> </p><p>-우리 오늘 뭐한다고? 키스가 도로에서 눈을 떼지 않고 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>-인터뷰, 담배에 불을 붙이며 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>-어젯밤에 무슨 일 있었어? 키스가 운전에 집중하며 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>-과음했지. 별 일 없었어, 침착하게 대답했다.</p><p> </p><p>-나 또 이상한 짓 했지.</p><p> </p><p>-아니, 내 기억으론 우리 둘다 꽤 차분했어.</p><p> </p><p>키스가 어젯밤 한 말을 내 입으로 말하긴 싫었기 때문에 키스가 기억하지 못한다는 사실에 안심했다. 그건 완전히 틀린 말이었기에 키스가 알 필요는 없었다. 키스는 나에게 성적인 감정을 제외하곤 아무 감정도 품고 있지 않았다. </p><p> </p><p>키스가 케이트와 헤어진지 2주가 지났다. 키스는 그루피들과 몇 번 잤고 나도 여자들과 잤지만 최고의 섹스는 우리가 함께 보낸 밤이었다. 우린 더이상 부정하지 않았다. 이젠 우리 사이의 흐르는 성적인 긴장감을 다룰 줄 알았다. 그래서 우린 아주 많이 섹스했으며 시간이 없을 땐 내가 키스를 빨아주거나 함께 자위하곤 했다. 그건 쾌감에 불과했다. 그리고 우리의 역류는 분명한 방아쇠였다.</p><p> </p><p>인터뷰와 공연을 끝난 후엔 지쳐 우린 집에 돌아가려 했다. 그때는 정말 그냥 잠만 자고 싶던 시기였다. 작업 속도는 굉장히 빡셌고 밴드 멤버들도 당연히 무언갈 의심하면서도 아무도 입으로 꺼내지는 않았다. 우리가 뭘 하는지는 상상도 하지 못 했을 것이다. 우린 그들의 앞에선 절대 수상하게 굴지 않았다...</p><p> </p><p>집으로 가는 길은 평온했다. 키스가 너무 힘들어 해 내가 운전을 했다. 우린 그의 집으로 향했다. 오, 키스는 런던 서부에 새집을 얻었다. 도시의 전망이 잘 보이는 멋진 집이었다. 꽤 호화스러운 집이란 걸 인정할 수밖에 없었다.</p><p> </p><p>키스는 그의 방으로 올라갔고 난 부엌으로 가 조리대에 기대 물 한 잔을 받았다. 다음날의 스케쥴은 뭔가 생각하고 있는데 익숙한 목소리가 생각 속을 뚫고 들어왔다. </p><p> </p><p>-올 거야 말 거야! 키스가 위에서 소리질렀다!</p><p> </p><p>-갈게!</p><p> </p><p>날 기다리고 있던 건가?</p><p> </p><p>난 윗층으로 올라가 침대 위에 알몸으로 누워있는 키스를 찾았다. 하반신은 이미 기립한 상태였으며 손으론 허벅지를 두드리고 있었다.</p><p> </p><p>-이리와 자기야.</p><p> </p><p>난 미소를 띠우며 앞으로 다가가 부드럽게 셔츠의 단추를 풀렀다. 키스가 눈을 빛내며 날 쳐다보고 있었다. 밤의 희미한 빛에 눈빛이 반짝였다. 난 셔츠를 바닥에 던지고 느리게 손가락을 움직여 바지를 내렸다.</p><p> </p><p>-나쁜놈, 넌 날 기다리게 만드는 법을 너무 잘 알아, 그가 중얼거렸다.</p><p> </p><p>난 심술궃게 웃으며 바지를 던져버렸다. 이제 아무 것도 입지 않은 상태였다. 침대로 올라와 내 사랑에게로 기어가자 키스가 입술을 핥았다. 키스에게 올라타 아래를 밀착해 움직이자 신음이 나왔다.</p><p> </p><p>-아, 너무 커, 너무 단단해.</p><p> </p><p>-오늘밤은 다 네 거야, 그가 내 엉덩이를 찰싹 때리자 난 즉시 몸을 내맡기고 미친듯한 속도로 허리를 움직였다. 키스와 나의 절정이 가까워지는게 느껴졌다. 결국 우린 테라스에 나와 목재 테이블에 앉아 차를 마시고 있었다. 아주 차분한 상황이었다. 밖은 어두웠으나 우린 서로를 너무나도 쉽게 찾을 수 있었다.</p><p> </p><p>난 키스의 셔츠만을 입고 있었고 키스는 팬티만 입고 있었다. 둘 다 입에는 담배가 물려있었다. 내가 먼저 정적을 깼다.</p><p> </p><p>-어짓밤에 네가 취해서 한 말이 좀 있어, 아랫입술을 깨물며 마침내 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>-오 내가 또 멍청한 말을 지껄였겠지, 말해봐... </p><p> </p><p>-..어, 별로 중요한 건 아닌데, 그냥 조금 이상했어</p><p> </p><p>-무슨?</p><p> </p><p>-음... 나에 대해서... 조금...</p><p> </p><p>키스의 그런 얼굴을 보는 건 처음이었다. 완전히 긴장해 테이블 밑에서 손가락을 꼼지락 거리고 있었다.</p><p> </p><p>-아무튼, 난 완전 취했었고 내가 상처주는 말이나 다른 안 좋은 말을 했다면 미안해.</p><p> </p><p>-아냐, 아름다운 말이었어, 하지만, 내 생각엔, 너무 취해있던 거 같아, 손안의 컵을 꼭 잡으며 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>-...내가 엄청 취하면 드물게 아름다운 말을 한다는 걸 인정해야겠네, 듣기 좋은 말이었어? 키스가 의자를 내쪽으로 끌며 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>-잘... 모르겠어, 손을 떨며 대답했다. 키스가 내 컵을 테이블에 올려놓고 손을 잡았다. 그리고 어루만졌다. 그의 눈에 비치는 보름달에서 희미한 희망이 아른거렸다.</p><p> </p><p>-그럼 술에 안 취하고도 너한테 듣기 좋은 말을 해볼게, 이러면 좀 나아? 키스가 이번엔 내 의자를 끌어당겨 더 가까이 붙어서 말했다. 우린 서로의 얼굴을 바로 앞에서 마주하고 있었고 내 다리는 그의 다리 사이에 갖혀있었다.</p><p> </p><p>-왜 그런 짓을 해?</p><p> </p><p>-널 행복하게 하고 싶으니까, 어때? 키스가 내 허벅지를 쓰다듬으며 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>-그럼 말해봐, 한숨이 나왔다.</p><p> </p><p>키스가 나에게 더 다가와 내 입술에 제 입술을 맞댔다. 난 불안했다. 키스가 그 말에 불편해하는게 분명했지만 무슨 수를 써서도 그 말이 듣고 싶었다.</p><p> </p><p>우린 오랫동안 길게 키스했다. 키스는 그동안 말을 준비하는 거 같았다. 입술이 떨어졌지만 우리의 얼굴 사이는 아직도 아주 가까웠다.</p><p> </p><p>-넌 내 비참한 인생에 일어난 일 중 가장 최고야, 키스가 내 뺨에 입을 맞추며 속삭였다. 가장 아름답고 소중해, 키스가 계속해서 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>난 빨개진 얼굴을 숙였다. 키스가 웃었다.</p><p> </p><p>-왜 빨개졌는지 말해줘.</p><p> </p><p>-너…</p><p> </p><p>-왜? 듣고 싶은 걸 달링, 키스가 내 머리를 쓰다듬으며 말했다</p><p>.</p><p>내 감정을 고백할 준비가 되어있는지 스스로에게 물어볼 시간도 없었다. 애정에 압도되어 더이상 그 말들을 숨길 수가 없었다.</p><p> </p><p>-사랑해 키스, 내가 속삭였다.</p><p> </p><p>키스는 공주님 안기로 날 침대에 데려갔다. 우린 사랑을 나눴다. 그건 내 인생 중 처음으로 나눈 사랑이었다. 키스는 날 끈적하고 섬세하게 다뤘다. 깨질까봐 두려운 자기 인형을 다루듯이.</p><p> </p><p>-널 가두어두고 나만을 위해 간직하고 싶어, 그가 이어지는 키스 사이에 말했다. 동시에 내 배에 말라붙은 정액을 수건으로 닦아줬다.</p><p> </p><p>-나도야.</p><p> </p><p>-오, 난 이미 네 거야, 우리 둘 중에 더 가벼운 건 너라고. 아무도 널 거부할 수 없을 걸. 나한테만 충실할 거야, 내 사랑?</p><p> </p><p>-내가 원하는 사람은 너밖에 없어, 키스의 손에 깍지를 끼며 키스하고 그의 아랫 입술을 깨물었다. </p><p> </p><p>-내가 널 얼마나 사랑하는지 모를 거야 내 사랑, 널 위해서라면 뭐든 할 수 있어, 키스가 내 목에 얼굴을 파고들어 숨을 들이마시며 말했다. 네 냄새 너무 좋아, 키스가 계속해서 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>-그래서, 우리... 사귀는 거야? 수줍게 물었다.</p><p> </p><p>-당연한 거 아냐? 그가 웃어댔다.</p><p> </p><p>새로운 장난감을 받은 어린애가 된 기분이었다. 오랫동안 짝사랑 해오던 사람과 마침내 사귀게 된 10대 애처럼, 행복한 브라이언 존스처럼.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>나, 키스, 제임스, 키스의 친구인 에릭 버든, 에릭의 여자친구. 모두가 함께 클럽에서 어울리고 있던 그 때는 새벽 4시였다. 물론 다른 여자들도 많았고 잘 알지는 못하나 꽤 자주 어울리는 남자들도 함께였다.</p><p> </p><p>우린 평소처럼 LSD와 마리화나와 헤로인과 술을 테이블에 늘여놓았다. 여자들은 우리가 고깃덩어리라도 되는 듯 위로 올라탔다. 난 일주일 내내 계속된 공연으로 지친 상태였다. 난 키스와 제임스 사이에 앉아있었는데, 둘은 두 명의 예쁜 호주 모델들에게 둘러싸여있었다. 둘 다 좆도 관심 없어하는게 보였지만. 평소처럼 난 분별 없이 술을 들이키며 LSD는 하지 않으려 참고 있었다. 삼 주 전에 했을 때 좋지 않은 환상을 봤고 다시 느끼고 싶지 않았다.</p><p> </p><p>위스키를 세 잔 째 마셨을 때, 제임스와 얘기하던 모델이 가버리는게 보였다. 제임스가 날 쳐다봤다.</p><p> </p><p>-뭐야, 어쩌다 도망간 거야? 내가 웃었다.</p><p> </p><p>-화장실 간대. 아무튼 나도 별 흥미없어.</p><p> </p><p>-설마. 완전 예쁘던데, 섹시하고.</p><p> </p><p>-내가 아는 사람 중 제일 예쁜 네가 할 말은 아니지.</p><p> </p><p>난 약간 당황해 뒷통수를 문지르며 키스를 바라봤다. 키스는 항상 예쁜 여자들과 즐겁게 대화했다. 솔직히 질투가 안 난다면 거짓말이었다. 다시 제임스에게 집중했다. 제임스는 나에게 미소짓고 있었다.</p><p> </p><p>-진심이야?</p><p> </p><p>-못 믿겠어? 처음 듣는 말도 아닐 거 아냐. 그래도 말해봐, 제임스가 더 가까이 와 내 허벅지에 손을 올려두고 귀에 대고 속삭였다.</p><p> </p><p>-뭘?</p><p> </p><p>-예쁜 브라이언, 남자랑 해본적 있어?</p><p> </p><p>난 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 제임스의 손이 허벅지 밑으로 내려갔다. 다른 손으로는 내 머리카락을 만지작거렸다. 그리고 갑자기 어깨 위에 손이 올라왔다. 난 고개를 조금 돌려 키스를, 내 스웨터 목을 돌연히 잡아당기는 키스를 쳐다봤다. 키스는 화가 나 있었다. </p><p> </p><p>-제임스, 우리 브라이언 귀찮게 하지마, 키스가 웃으며 내 뺨을 꼬집었다. 키스 옆에 있던 여자는 완전히 당황해보였다.</p><p> </p><p>-춤추자고 했을 뿐이야, 제임스가 내 손을 잡으며 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>상황이 터무니 없게 돌아가고 있었다. 난 양쪽으로 잡아당겨지고 있었다. 키스는 웃음을 터뜨리기 시작했으나 분노가 선명했다. 그건 뻔한 질투였다. 난 잠시동안 침묵을 지켰다. 춤춘다고 죽진 않을 것이었다.</p><p> </p><p>-글쎄, 브라이언은 그러기엔 너무 피곤해 보이는데, 이번 주에 공연을 너무 많이 했잖아, 안 그래 브라이언? 키스가 여전히 내 어깨 위에 손을 올려둔 채 훼방을 놓았다.</p><p> </p><p>-맞아, 미안, 오늘은 그냥 술만 마시려고 온 거여서, 몸이 못 버틸 거야, 내가 소극적으로 대답했다. </p><p> </p><p>제임스가 손을 놓아주고 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>-그럼 내가 집에 데려다 줄까?</p><p> </p><p>이번엔 내가 대답할 틈도 없었다.</p><p> </p><p>-아니, 브라이언이랑 난 두 시간 있다가 믹이랑 매니저 만나기로 해서. 마지막 회의야. </p><p> </p><p>이건 진짜 정상이 아니었다.</p><p> </p><p>-오전 6시에?!</p><p> </p><p>-그래, 일이란게 그렇지 뭐... 이번엔 내가 대답했다.</p><p> </p><p>-오, 그럼 나는 집에 안 데려다 주는 거야 키스? 키스 옆에 있던 여자가 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>-미안, 내 사랑, 키스가 그녀 쪽은 쳐다보지도 않고 내 눈만 뚫어져라 쳐다보며 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>거짓말은 하지 않겠다. 키스의 어두운 눈빛에 소름이 돋았다. 그날밤 내내, 술을 먹고 담배를 피면서도 테이블 밑에선 키스가 내 손을 잡아왔다. 제임스는 물론 무언갈 의심했겠지만 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 키스가 나에게 보내는 소유욕이 담긴 시선을 눈치챘을 것이다. 아니면 몸짓에 담긴 소유욕을.</p><p> </p><p>술자리가 끝나고 헤어질 때 제임스는 내 뺨에 입을 맞추고 인사했다. 키스는 제임스를 노려보고 있었다. 아까 키스 옆에 있던 여자는 사라져있었고, 에릭과 에릭의 여자친구는 완전히 취한 상태였다. 다른 친구들도 별 다를 바 없었다.</p><p> </p><p>집으로 가는 차 안은 조용했다. 키스가 라디오를 틀자 비틀즈의 노래가 나왔다. 난 창밖을 바라보다 그를 바라보고 도로를 바라봤다.</p><p> </p><p>다시 고개를 돌려 몇 분 간 키스를 쳐다봤다. 세상에, 너무 잘생겼다. 키스는 올블랙으로 입고 있었다. 그렇게 술을 마시고도 언제나처럼 단정했다. 키스는 내가 자기를 훑어보고 있는 걸 눈치채곤 웃었다.</p><p> </p><p>-왜 그래?  키스가 운전에 집중하면서 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>-내가 내 남자친구 보지도 못 해?</p><p> </p><p>-당연히 봐도 되지, 근데 왜 보는 건데?</p><p> </p><p>-네가 오늘 너무 잘생겼다는 생각을 하는 중이야.</p><p> </p><p>키스가 크게 웃음을 터뜨리고 도로에서 잠시 눈을 떼 나와 눈을 마주쳤다.</p><p> </p><p>-그래도 공연의 주역은 너였어, 너한테 반하지 않은 사람이 없다고, 달링... 키스가 한 손으론 운전대를, 한 손으로 내 손을 잡고 입을 맞췄다. 볼이 달아올랐다. 집에 도착해서는 부엌으로 가 물 한 잔을 마셨다. 키스도 날 따라와 내 허리에 팔을 두르고 어깨에 머리를 묻었다.</p><p> </p><p>-말해줘, 키스가 목에 부드럽게 입술을 누르며 중얼거렸다.</p><p> </p><p>키스의 몸이 내 몸에 맞닿는 이 기분이 너무 그리웠다. 난 눈을 감았다.</p><p> </p><p>-내가 거기 없었으면, 걔랑 잤을 거야?</p><p> </p><p>난 그 말에 굳어 키스에게서 빠져나가려 발버둥쳤지만 키스는 날 조리대에 밀어붙여 꼼짝 못 하게 했다.</p><p> </p><p>-아니, 내가 부드럽게 말했다. 왜 넌 항상 내 진심을 의심해? 네가 먼저 날 배신할 걸, 난 앞에 보이는 벽을 응시하며 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>그가 움찔하는게 느껴졌다. 허리를 두른 팔에 힘을 더 주고 날 폭력적으로 돌렸다. 여전히 조리대에 밀어붙여져 있는 상태였다. 키스의 눈은 평소보다도 더 어두웠다. 거의 무서울 정도였다.</p><p> </p><p>-왜 그런 말을 해?</p><p> </p><p>-널 아니까 키스, 넌 한 사람으로는 절대 만족 못 해, 너한테 다가오는 여자들도 밀어내지 않고, 아니야?</p><p> </p><p>-난 예쁜 여자란 여자랑은 이미 전부 자봤어, 왜 눈을 돌리겠어, 키스의 손이 셔츠 밑으로 파고들었다.</p><p> </p><p>난 한숨을 쉬면서도 키스를 밀어내지 않았다. 키스는 중력처럼 날 끌어당기는 힘이 있었다.</p><p> </p><p>-무슨 말인지 알잖아, 그 호주 여자랑 계속 시시덕댔으면서. 그 여자 진짜 인형처럼 예뻤어.</p><p> </p><p>-걔랑 뭘 하지도 않았고 다시 보지도 않을 거야. 나한텐 네가 있으니까 브라이언, 내가 원하는 사람은 너뿐이야, 나 빼곤 아무도 널 쳐다보지 않았으면 좋겠어, 네 주인의 이름을 소리지르게 만들고 싶어.</p><p> </p><p>키스가 내 밝은 눈에서 한시도 그 어두운 눈을 떼지 않고 내 젖꼭지를 꼬집었다.</p><p> </p><p>-난 네 거야 키스, 잘 알잖아, 내가 웅얼거렸다.</p><p> </p><p>우리는 입을 맞춰 키스했으며 키스는 내 아래를 만져댔다. 키스가 내 바지와 팬티를 벗겼을 때 아래는 이미 서있었다. 키스가 내 귀에 속삭였다.</p><p> </p><p>-네 구멍을 다시 맛보게 해줘.</p><p> </p><p>키스가 내 다리를 들고 엉덩이 사이로 혀를 내밀어 입을 맞추고 핥자 신음이 나왔다. 한 손으로는 키스의 부드러운 머리카락을 헤집고 한 손으로는 조리대 끝을 붙잡았다. 더이상 제대로 서있는 상태가 아니었다. 키스의 혀가 안으로 들어온 것만으로 홀로 앞을 만지며 가버렸다. 우린 다시 입을 맞췄다. 더이상 기다릴 수 없어 그 자리에서 섹스를 시작했다. 난 키스의 이름을 크게 소리치며 내가 그의 것이라는 걸 증명하듯이 비명을 질렀다. 마음속 깊은 곳에선 정말로 키스의 것이 되고 싶다 생각했다. 그만큼 키스가 내 것이 되길 원하기도 했다. 우린 서로에게 집착하는 거일 수도 있다.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-난 너한테 미쳐가고 있어, 넌 상상도 못 할 걸, 찰리의 집 마당 잔디에서 키스가 내 머리를 쓰다듬으며 말했다. 사진 촬영을 끝낸 다음날이었다. 마당엔 우리밖에 없어 우린 단둘이 있을 수 있는 기회를 즐겼다.</p><p> </p><p>-나도 사랑해, 키스를 껴안으며 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>-떠나자, 아주 멀리로 우리 둘만 함께 떠나는 거야.</p><p> </p><p>난 슬프게 미소지었다. 우리의 관계는 철저히 비밀로 지켜져야 했다. 밴드와 이 사회 때문에. 우리에겐 동성과 사귈 권리가 없었다. 특히 우리 같은 유명인들은.</p><p> </p><p>-나도 그러고 싶어, 정말 그러고 싶어, 하지만 불가능한 거 알잖아...</p><p> </p><p>키스가 이마에 입을 맞췄다. 찰리가 다가오는게 보였다. 난 재빨리 키스에게 떨어졌다. 키스는 바로 일어났다.</p><p> </p><p>-안녕 얘들아, 뭐하고 있어?</p><p> </p><p>-딱히, 그냥 얘기하고 있었어, 난 믹 데리러 갈게, 걘 뭐하고 있는 거야, 키스가 떠났다.</p><p> </p><p>찰리가 걱정스러운 표정으로 날 쳐다봤다.</p><p> </p><p>-무슨 일 있어? 찰리가 내 옆에 앉았다.</p><p> </p><p>-찰리, 나랑 키스는...</p><p> </p><p>-알아, 말할 필요 없어, 우리도 다 알아, 너네가 서로를 사랑하고 있는거. 그래서 사귀는 거야?</p><p> </p><p>-응.</p><p> </p><p>-그렇구나, 그래서 뭐가 문젠데?</p><p> </p><p>-모든게 다, 이 업계에선 불가능한 일이란 거 알잖아. 우리가 뭘 하고 있는지도 모르겠어.</p><p> </p><p>-세상에 브라이언, 솔직히 난 너네 관계가 잘 될 거라고 생각하지 않아. 키스는 개자식이고 넌, 넌 한 번도 진지한 연애를 해본적이 없잖아. 누구 한쪽이 상처받기 전에 그만둬야 돼. 밴드를 생각해.</p><p> </p><p>-무슨 말을 하는 거야, 키스는-</p><p> </p><p>-충고하는 거야, 친구로서, 날 믿어봐. 너희 둘은 잘 안 될 거야. 게다가 너네 둘 다 스트레잇이잖아. 넌 그냥 혼란스러운 거야... 음, 빨리 와. 안에서 사진 찍을 거야, 찰리가 자리에서 일어서며 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>난 찰리의 말을 곱씹었다. 내가 키스를 원하는 건 맞지만 이 관계의 끝이 좋을 리가 없다는 것도 알았다. 찰리가 맞다. 절대 잘 될 리가 없다. 난 키스를 그 무엇보다도 사랑하지만 밴드는 내 인생 전부였다. 다른 해결책은 없었다. 어떻게 해야할 지는 뻔했다.</p><p> </p><p>찰리뿐만이 아니라 믹과 매니저도 어떤 관계에서든 우리를 떼어놨다. 우리의 감정에도 불과하고 서로를 사랑하는 건 불가능했다.</p><p> </p><p>그래서 몇 주가 지나고 녹음실에서 모든게 끝이 났다.</p><p> </p><p>-네가 나한테 이럴 순 없어 브라이, 넌 날 떠날 수 없어, 난 어떡하라고? 키스가 소리쳤다.</p><p> </p><p>-우린 선택지가 없어 키스, 롤링 스톤즈를 위한다면 우린 헤어져야 해, 눈물이 뺨을 타고 주르륵 흘러내렸다.</p><p> </p><p>-그게 이유가 된다 생각해? 키스가 기타를 바닥에 던져버렸다. </p><p> </p><p>-제발 좀 진정해, 모르겠어? 세상이 우릴 가로막는다고! 우린 아무 것도 할 수 없어...</p><p> </p><p>키스가 날 쳐다보다 부드럽게 다가왔다.</p><p> </p><p>-그럼 밴드를 그만두자, 떠나고 나랑 같이 살아, 내 머리카락을 매만지며 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>-안 되는 거 알잖아... 눈을 피하며 중얼거렸다.</p><p> </p><p>그 후 일어난 일들은 서술하고 싶지 않다. 그러니 짧게 요약하겠다. 나와 키스 사이는 끝이 났다. 직접적인 결별은 없었다. 가망이 보이지 않는 우리의 관계를 인정했을 뿐이다. 밴드 전체가 우리가 서로를 볼 수 없게 막았다. 작업 중에도. 우린 서로의 부재를 느낄 시간도 없었다. 하지만 난, 그다지...</p><p> </p><p>세 달이 지나고 난 무너졌다. 난 죄책감과 끔찍한 상실감과 외로움에 묶여 집에만 박혀있었다. 여자들과 시간을 보내고 술을 마시고 약을 했다. 하지만 무엇도 공허를 채우지는 못 했다. 난 아직 그를 사랑했고 시간이 지날수록 심장은 더 아파오기만 했다. 감정적으로 구는 자신이 싫었다.</p><p> </p><p>키스는 행복해보였다. 하루종일 믹과 작곡을 했다. 난 모두와 거리를 두었다. 키스와는 절대 얘기하지 않았다. 키스는 날 말없이 쳐다보기만 했다. 가끔은 욕구가 찬 눈으로 가끔은 슬픔에 찬 눈으로. 내 기분을 이해한다는 듯이, 자기도 고통스럽다는 듯이. 하지만 정말로 내보인 적은 없었다.</p><p> </p><p>일 년이 지나고, 이 년이 지나고, 모든게 달라졌다. 난 아니타를 만났고 그녀를 사랑하게 됐다. 아니타는 아름다웠으며 친절하고 따스했다. 하지만 지나친 마약과 술로 인해 빠르게 그녀를 잃어버렸다. 롤링 스톤즈 또한.</p><p> </p><p>난 삶의 의미를 잃어버렸다. 경찰이 따라붙었고 밴드는 더이상 날 원하지 않았다. 키스를 포함한 다른 모든 사람들처럼. 키스는 슬픈 눈빛으로 날 쳐다보기만 했을 뿐이다. 해고를 통보하려 사람들이 내 집에 왔을 때도 키스는 오지 않았다.</p><p> </p><p>키스를 마지막으로 본 건 1969년이었다. 키스가 집으로 찾아왔었다.</p><p> </p><p>-여기서 뭐하는 거야? 문가에 서서 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>키스는 안절부절하지 못 했고 눈가는 어두웠으며 머리는 산발이었다.</p><p> </p><p>-얘기 좀 할 수 있어?</p><p> </p><p>-뭐하러? 네가 내 여자친구를 뺏어간 걸 상기시켜주려? 난 차갑게 응수했다.</p><p> </p><p>난 눈을 굴리며 키스를 거실로 들리고 물 한 잔을 갖다줬다.</p><p> </p><p>-무슨 얘길 하고 싶은 건데? 내가 앉으며 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>-브라이언, 넌 우리 이야길 잊었어도 난 아니야, 네가 우리랑 없다는 게 너무 슬퍼. 넌 우릴 만나러 오지도 않았잖아, 난… 네가 너무 보고싶었어.</p><p> </p><p>난 키스가 뭔가에 취해있다는 생각에 한숨을 쉬었다.</p><p> </p><p>-우리 이야기는 과거일 뿐이야. 넌 지금 아니타와 함께 하고 있고 넌 아니타 옆에서만 행복할 수 있어. 그리고 나도 내 프로젝트가 있어.</p><p> </p><p>-아닌 거 알잖아, 내가 아니타를 선택한 유일한 이유는 아니타가 너랑 닮아서라는 거 잘 알잖아. 아니타는 널 떠올리게 해. 아니타는 내 공허한 심장을 채워줄 뿐이야. 내가 아직도 너랑 함께 한다는 생각을 들게 해주니까, 키스가 내 손 위에 조심스럽게 손을 포갰다.</p><p> </p><p>-무슨 소리야? 눈물이 차올랐다.</p><p> </p><p>-아직도 널 사랑해 브라이, 나랑 떠나자, 여길 탈출해서 평생 같이 살자. 우리가 항상 꿈꿔왔던 대로 사는 거야.</p><p> </p><p>키스가 내 손을 붙잡아 입 맞추자 얼굴을 타고 흐르는 눈물을 멈출 수가 없었다. </p><p> </p><p>키스의 부드럽고 따듯한 입술이 내 입술에 맞닿았다. 키스가 온몸을 어루만졌다. 키스 마크, 은은한 향수 냄새. 내 침대 위에서 내 몸을 누르고 있는 그의 몸. 부드럽게 안으로 들어오는 그의 것. 귀에 닿는 그의 혀. 몇 년 동안이나 듣고 싶었던 말들을 속삭이는 그의 입. 너무나 그리웠던 절정이 차올랐다. 그의 하얀 정액이 내 안으로 들어차는게 느껴졌다.</p><p> </p><p>-널 언제나 사랑할 거야 브라이언.</p><p> </p><p>-그럼 나도 언제나 사랑할게 키스.</p><p> </p><p>나의 유일무이한 사랑. 우린 마침내 자유롭게 서로를 사랑하려 함께 떠나려 했지만 운명은 다른 길을 선택했다. </p><p> </p><p>그게 내가 그 망할 수영장에 빠져 죽으며 마지막으로 든 생각이자 마지막으로 머릿속에서 들은 말이다.</p><p> </p><p>사랑을 위해 싸워라. 포기하지 마라. 인생은 짧고 후회할테니.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>